Mariah
' Mariah' (マライア Maraia) is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Mariah is one of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods. She separates the group in Luxor, and attempts to take out Joseph and Avdol using her Stand, Bastet, while Alessi confronts the rest of the heroes. VIDEO GAMES JOJO RPG (SFC) Mariah is one of the boss enemies in the game. The events from her arc appear in the game with one differing detail—instead of fighting alone and confined to Joseph and Avdol, Mariah attacks the whole group alongside Hol Horse. HERITAGE FOR THE FUTURE (PS1/DC/ARCADE) Mariah makes her playable debut on the Capcom game, being included in the second version of the game. She appears as a playable character with a style based on ranged traps. Her game style is focused on middle-long range, keeping the enemy away with her moveset. Even without an active Stand, her Bast no Jiryoku, when activated, instead of summoning Bast, will place a magnetism-trap on the screen (always near her). If the opponent gets hit by this trap, their "magnetism" level will rise one level (with 5 being the maximum), making all Mariah's attacks stronger. She's one of the only characters in the game to fight at middle-long range, the other being Hol Horse. Most of her moves are based on the objects she uses in the fight against Joseph and Avdol, such as knives, forks and electrifying energy cables. During her first super move, she uses the magnetism on the opponent to attract the screws, nuts, and bolts hidden in her bra and damages the enemy. During her second super move, she performs a rising uppercut on the opponent, launching them into the air and attracting a lot of metal objects, causing massive damage. It ends with a car smashing the opponent (the same car that defeated her in the story). Along with Midler, Mariah is one of the only two playable female characters in the game. Mariah is also one of the special characters in the game that do not turn into a child when hit by Alessi's Stand; instead, she turns into the old woman that Joseph encounters during his and Avdol's battle against Mariah. STARDUST SHOOTERS (ANDROID/IOS) Mariah is one of several characters from Part 3 to possess a Metal Striker. Her FINISH MOVE makes several metal items (such as hammers and screws) attack the opponent, followed by a giant car coming in to crush them (not unlike her method of special attack in the Capcom fighting game). EYES OF HEAVEN (PS3/PS4) Mariah was confirmed for the game alongside Avdol. As a Stand User, Mariah is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant her uniqueness in battle. Instead of Normal attacks, Mariah will throw out a metal wire that paralyzes opponents. * Style Action - You always want to touch the things you're told not to.: Mariah places Bastet in front of her, either on the floor or on a wall as a trap. Opponents that come in contact with Bastet are inflicted with its magnetism. A Magnetic Gauge displays which of the two opponents have bee magnetized, and the current level of the magnetism's strength on them. Beginning at "Lv 1", the Magnetic Gauge eventually progresses to "Lv 2", then "Lv MAX". ** The magnetic force will just keep on increasing...: If both opponents are magnetized and within range of each other, they will increase the rate at which their Magnetic Gauges fill. If they come in contact with each other, they will both be stunned and left open to further attack. ** Until it crushes your body...: While the magnetism is in effect, metal objects will frequently come out of nowhere and attack affected opponents as projectiles. Once an object hits an opponent, it will stick, reducing their movement speed. As the Magnetic Gauge fills, the size and strength of the metal objects increases depending on the level, as well as their ability to slow the targets. At Lv 1, nuts and bolts will appear; At Lv 2, bicycles will appear; At Lv 3, cars will appear. * What are you drooling over?: Mariah fires nuts and bolts from her shirt in a wide cone. Opponents hit will be sent flying. While an opponent is magnetized, the projectiles will home in on and follow them closely. * Unfortunately, you have to die.: Mariah throws three knives straight forward, or at a downward angle if the skill performed in mid-air. If she is locked on, she will throw them straight at her target. While an opponent is magnetized, the knives will home in on and follow them closely. * EX - What are you drooling over?: Mariah is invincible during the skill's execution. * EX - Unfortunately, you have to die.: Mariah throws five knives. * Dual Heat Attack -''' '''You little turds!: Mariah inflicts Bastet's magnetization on the opponent by summoning it at their feet. Standing up, she unleashes the nuts and bolts from her shirt in a projectile attack that knocks them off-balance. Mariah taunts the opponent as a car coming out of seemingly nowhere flies at them from above and crushes them before exploding while she guffaws. JoJolities * You always want to touch the things you're told not to.: Mariah must connect her Style Action 3 times. (200 Points) * This is what's inside my pocket.: Mariah must perform a combo with at least 30 hits. (200 points) * Heh heh heh... You won't be able to move for much longer now.: Mariah must retain a magnetization effect for 20 counts of the battle timer. (300 Points) * I'll never let you catch me!: Mariah must survive the first 20 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (500 Points) * You looked pretty handsome out there.: Mariah must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Tournament She is paired with Esidisi in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Rudol von Stroheim and Okuyasu Nijimura in the first round, and Narancia Ghirga and Diego Brando in the second. In the semifinals, they are eliminated by Jotaro Kujo and DIO in the first round. Jojo-108 41218886072 o.png Jojo-107 27389251528 o.png Jojo-106 27389251598 o.png Jojo-105 41218886282 o.png Jojo-104 27389251628 o.png Jojo-103 41218886382 o.png Jojo-102 27389251738 o.png Jojo-101 41218886502 o.png Jojo-100 27389251808 o.png Jojo-99 41218886642 o.png Jojo-98 27389251848 o.png Jojo-97 41218886742 o.png Jojo-96 27389251958 o.png Jojo-95 41218886862 o.png Jojo-94 27389252058 o.png Jojo-93 27389252128 o.png Jojo-56 41218888902 o.png Jojo-55 27389253678 o.png Jojo-54 27389253748 o.png Jojo-53 41218889092 o.png Jojo-52 27389253838 o.png Jojo-51 41218889212 o.png Jojo-50 27389253878 o.png Jojo-49 41218889322 o.png Jojo-48 27389253898 o.png Jojo-47 41218889382 o.png Jojo-46 27389253968 o.png Jojo-45 41218889422 o.png Jojo-44 41262501381 o.png Jojo-43 41218889502 o.png Jojo-42 41262501461 o.png Jojo-41 41262501541 o.png Jojo-40 41218889602 o.png Jojo-39 41262501621 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-363 41549542241 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-362 40656516805 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-351 41549542801 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-349 40656517785 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-347 40656518025 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-342 40838001854 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-340 39740669360 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-338 39740669550 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-336 39740669770 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-334 39740670000 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-332 39740670280 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-330 39740670450 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-327 39740670740 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-325 39740670950 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-323 39740671110 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-320 39740671300 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-318 39740671440 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-316 39740671600 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-314 39740671790 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-312 40838005984 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-310 40838006184 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-308 40838006434 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-306 39740672320 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-304 40838006904 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-302 40838007064 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-300 40838007174 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-299 39740672640 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-298 40838007404 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-296 40838007484 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-294 40838007674 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-289 40838008214 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-287 39740673280 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-285 39740673660 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-283 40838009004 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-281 40838009254 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-279 40838009574 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-277 39740674400 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-275 39740674560 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-273 40838010364 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-271 40838010614 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-269 40838010834 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-267 39740675290 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-266 39740675350 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-265 39740675450 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-264 39740675640 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-263 40838011394 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-249 27679475248 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-248 40838013404 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-247 40838013494 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-245 40838013744 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-243 40838013924 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-240 40838014234 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-238 40838014464 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-236 40838014614 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-234 40838014804 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-233 40838014884 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-231 40838015154 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-229 40838015274 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-227 40838015394 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-225 39740679220 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-223 40838015854 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-221 40838016014 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-217 40838016434 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-216 40838016534 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-215 39740680110 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-205 39740680710 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-203 40838017444 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-201 39740680930 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-199 39740681040 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-197 40838017814 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-195 39740681290 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-179 40656527785 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-177 40656527825 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-175 40656527935 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-174 40656527985 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-173 40656528005 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-172 40656528075 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-164 40838020554 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-163 40656528785 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-162 40656528905 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-161 40656528975 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-160 39740683420 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-159 40838020914 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-158 39740683490 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-157 39740683610 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-156 39740683650 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-155 39740683730 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-154 39740683820 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-153 39740683940 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-152 40838021584 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-151 40838021654 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-150 40838021744 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-149 40838021884 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-148 40838022044 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-147 40838022144 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-146 40838022314 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-145 40838022564 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-144 40838022714 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-143 40838022864 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-142 39740684930 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-141 39740684950 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-140 40838023084 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-139 39740685020 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-138 39740685060 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-137 40838023224 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-136 40656530155 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-135 40656530205 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-134 40656530225 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-133 40838023484 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-132 40656530285 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-131 40656530415 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-130 40656530495 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-129 40838023934 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-128 40838024054 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-127 40656530685 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-126 40838024164 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-125 40838024224 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-124 40838024314 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-123 40838024374 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-122 40838024434 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-121 40838024554 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-120 40838024674 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-119 40838024734 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-118 40838024794 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-117 40838024824 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-116 40838024954 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-115 40838024984 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-114 40838025064 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-113 40838025134 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-112 40656531275 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-111 40838025244 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-110 40656531405 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-109 40838025324 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-108 40656531465 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-107 40656531505 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-106 40838025494 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-105 40656531645 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-104 41549556621 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-103 41549556701 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-102 40838025854 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-101 40838025904 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-100 40838025974 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-99 40838026034 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-98 40838026044 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-97 40838026094 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-96 40838026154 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-95 40838026214 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-94 41549557211 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-93 41549557281 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-92 41549557311 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-91 40838026424 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-90 41549557471 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-89 40838026614 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-88 40838026744 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-87 41549557641 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-86 40838026864 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-85 41549557751 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-84 40838026984 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-83 41549557841 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-82 40838027074 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-81 41549557961 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-80 40838027204 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-79 41549558011 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-78 40838027484 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-77 41549558101 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-76 40838027544 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-75 41549558231 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-74 40838027674 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-73 40838027704 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-72 40838027864 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-71 39740688210 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-70 40838027974 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-69 39740688310 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-68 40838028114 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-67 39740688370 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-66 39740688440 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-65 39740688460 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-64 39740688510 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-63 39740688600 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-62 39740688650 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-61 39740688740 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-58 39740688940 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-57 39740689020 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-53 40838029294 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-51 40838029424 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-37 39740690350 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-26 27679483128 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-25 39740690920 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-24 27679483138 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-13 39740691660 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-12 27679483458 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-4 40656511435 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-3 40656511505 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-2 40656511575 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-1 40656511665 o.png Jojo-153 41262496291 o.png Jojo-152 41218883132 o.png Jojo-151 40548542754 o.png Jojo-150 41218883282 o.png Jojo-149 40548542844 o.png Jojo-148 41218883392 o.png Jojo-147 40548543014 o.png Jojo-146 41218883532 o.png Jojo-145 27389249728 o.png Jojo-144 41218883622 o.png Jojo-143 27389249808 o.png Jojo-142 41218883812 o.png Jojo-141 27389249878 o.png Jojo-140 41218883922 o.png Jojo-123 41218885172 o.png Jojo-122 27389250738 o.png Jojo-121 41218885372 o.png Jojo-120 27389250828 o.png Jojo-119 41218885522 o.png Jojo-118 27389250898 o.png Jojo-117 27389251008 o.png Jojo-116 41218885572 o.png Jojo-115 27389251098 o.png Jojo-114 41218885682 o.png Jojo-113 27389251248 o.png Jojo-112 41218885902 o.png Jojo-111 27389251358 o.png Jojo-110 41218885952 o.png Jojo-109 27389251458 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-188 39740681680 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-189 39740681640 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-190 40838018424 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-191 39740681560 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-192 40838018174 o.png Stardust-crusaders-8-47 40838029724 o.png Category:Stand Users Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Psychic Link Category:Lightning Style Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Big Breasts Category:Pheromone Control Category:Smokers Category:Criminals Category:Psychic Category:Assassins Category:Egyptian Category:Royalty Category:Sadists Category:Magnetism Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shonen Jump Category:Agents of DIO Category:Joestar Rogues Gallery Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:B Class Category:Electrokinesis Category:Heterosexuality Category:Dat Ass Category:Screenshots Category:Bikini